1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to timer devices which permit comparison of actual biological rhythm the performance with associated ultradian cyclical status. In particular, it relates to timing devices which allow an individual to conveniently monitor their daily ultradian cycle. The timing device is set to match the variations in the individual's ultradian cycle. Furthermore, the ultradian cycles of multiple individuals can be monitored in relation to one another to determine the best times for the individuals to interact.
2. Background Art
The human body is subject to a variety of cyclical fluctuations that affect an individual's mental and physical efficiencies. Extensive worldwide research has identified a basic ultradian rest/activity cycle (BRAC) of 90-120 minutes which regulates the amplitudes of crucial mind/body responsiveness. An approximate two hour cycle consists of a peak activity period of about 100-105 minutes and a rejuvenating period of about 15-20 minutes. This basic rest and activity pattern is gene-related and found in all forms of life.
The body requires the rejuvenation intervals to replenish stores of energy in bodily organs, and to maintain balance in brain chemistry. Repeated overriding of this rejuvenating interval seriously affects one's physical and mental performance, causing a condition labeled "Ultradian Stress Syndrome" (USS). USS can manifest a variety of physical and psychological symptoms: headaches, back problems, fatigue, memory problems, irritability, depression, and accident proneness. It would be highly advantageous to the individual and to society to adopt a means to alert individuals of their Ultradian cycles so that stress symptoms can be controlled.
The ultradian cycle reflects the need for an individual to periodically rest over the course of the day. It typically is based on an approximate two-hour long cycle. During this two-hour cycle, an individual experiences a low energy/low alertness state during a relatively short healing interval occurring in each two-hour cycle. When the healing interval is completed, the individual advances to an optimal energetic/alert state. Then, once the individual has reached the optimal level of energy and alertness, the individual's energy and alertness tends to slowly decline until it returns to the low energy/low alertness healing state of the adjacent ultradian cycles.
The ultradian cycle is associated with mind/body conditions affecting attention, learning, concentration, memory, stress and endocrine, immune, and nervous systems. In this ultradian cycle, a basic rest/activity period consisting of approximately two hours has been established. During this cycle, the mind/body requires approximately 15 to 20 minutes of restorative healing (i.e. rest) time. If adequate rest and mental relaxation is taken during this healing period, the body will function at its optimal levels of mental and physical performance throughout the ultradian cycle. Likewise, if individuals repeatedly override the healing period, they become subject to Ultradian Stress Syndrome (USS), which depresses levels of concurrent mental alertness and physical performance and may ultimately lead to health problems.
These two hour repetitive ultradian cycles of rest and activity continue throughout the twenty four hour Circadian Cycle. One way to illustrate this cycle is to graphically represent it in the form of a sine wave. The rest and rejuvenation portion corresponds to the 15-20 minute time intervals containing the lowest adjacent sine values. Performance problems occur if an individual repeatedly overrides the healing cycle by continuing to work when rest should be taken. The lack of rest induces deficit conditions that contribute to problems relating to stress, depression and fatigue. It would be desirable to have a method of indicating an individual's current status within their ultradian cycle. This would allow an individual to take appropriate measures to relax or change focus during healing intervals, thereby ensuring the ultradian cycle's return to optimum levels when in the alert state.
In addition to the need for an individual to be able to conveniently measure his or her personal ultradian cycle status, there is a need to be able to avoid problems caused by working through ultradian cycles in a group environment. For example, one individual may be in the peak performance portion of his or her ultradian cycle. A second individual may simultaneously be in a rest/rejuvenation period of the ultradian cycle. It would be advantageous to have a method of monitoring the ultradian cycles of multiple individuals such that the knowledge of those ultradian cycles could be used to the best advantage.
Depending on the activity a group of individuals are simultaneously engaged in, it may be desirable to have individuals with coincident ultradian cycles working together. For example, for individuals working in a creative process it may be best if their ultradian cycles coincide, such that both individuals are at peak performance (i.e. in the full alert state) at the same time. This may result in much more effective creative efforts from a group. On the other hand, some activities may be best served when the individuals in the group have ultradian cycles that do not coincide. For example, it would be more advantageous when a pilot and a co-pilot are flying an aircraft to have at least one of those individuals in a high-energy/high alertness state at any given time. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method of monitoring the ultradian cycles of multiple individuals such that the ideal matching of individuals BRAC's can be made for a particular activity.
While discovering the basic ultradian cycles and the need for periodic rest, the prior art has failed to provide a device capable of conveniently indicating to an individual their current Ultradian Cycle Status, at any particular time of day. Likewise, it would be desirable to have a method of simultaneously monitoring ultradian cycles of multiple individuals to determine the best time for those individuals to interact over the course of a day. Further, the prior art has failed to provide a device which is inexpensive to manufacture, has a minimum number of components, is convenient to use, and can be used without the burden of carrying additional complex equipment.